cbsfandomcom-20200223-history
Young Sheldon
Young Sheldon is an American television sitcom that aired on Syndication since September 25, 2017. The series also spawned the prequel series The Big Bang Theory. On February 22,2019 Syndication renewed the series for a third and fourth season Summary The series follows 9-year-old Sheldon Cooper as he attends high school in East Texas and attempts to deal with the world around him while his family attempts to deal with him. Cast * Iain Armitage as Sheldon Cooper ** Jim Parsons narrates the series as the older, present-day, Sheldon Cooper. * Zoe Perry as Mary Cooper * Lance Barber as George Cooper Sr. * Raegan Revord as Missy Cooper * Montana Jordan as George Cooper Jr. Seasons overview Production Development In November 2016, it was reported that Syndication was in negotiations to create a spin-off of The Big Bang Theory centered on Sheldon Cooper as a young boy. The prequel series, described as "a Malcolm in the Middle-esque single-camera family comedy" would be executive produced by The Big Bang Theory co-creator Chuck Lorre and producer Steven Molaro, with The Big Bang Theory co-creator Bill Prady expected to be involved in some capacity, and intended to air in the 2017–18 season alongside The Big Bang Theory. The initial idea for the series came from Jim Parsons (who portrays the older Sheldon on The Big Bang Theory), who passed it along to The Big Bang Theory producers. On March 13, 2017, Syndication ordered the spin-off Young Sheldon series, which was created by Lorre and Molaro. Jon Favreau directed and executive produced the pilot. Parsons, Lorre, Molaro and Todd Spiewak also serve as executive producers on the series, for Chuck Lorre Productions, Inc. in association with Warner Bros. Television. On September 27, 2017, Syndication picked up the series for a full season of 22 episodes. On January 6, 2018, the show was renewed for a second season. Casting In early March 2017, Iain Armitage was cast as the younger Sheldon, as well as Zoe Perry as his mother, Mary Cooper. Perry is the real-life daughter of Laurie Metcalf, who portrays Mary Cooper on The Big Bang Theory. Lance Barber stars as George Cooper Sr., Sheldon's father; he had previously appeared in one episode of The Big Bang Theory. Raegan Revord stars as Missy Cooper, Sheldon's twin sister; and Montana Jordan as George Cooper Jr., Sheldon's older brother. Jim Parsons reprises his role as adult Sheldon Cooper, as narrator for the series. In July 2017, Annie Potts was cast as Meemaw, Sheldon's grandmother. Reception The review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes reported a 76% approval rating with an average rating of 6.81/10 based on 41 reviews. The website's consensus reads, "Young Sheldon's appealing cast and relatable themes bring a fresh—and overall enjoyable—perspective to its central character's familiar story." Metacritic, which uses a weighted average, assigned a score of 63 out of 100 based on 25 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews". External links * Young Sheldon (Big Bang Theory) on Fandom * Young Sheldon on Facebook * Young Sheldon on Wikipedia Category:2010s television shows Category:Sitcoms Category:2017 debuts Category:2017–18 season Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:2020 Category:Television syndication distributors